


And Now?

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Robinson pays Miss Fisher a little night visit... Sort of.</p><p> <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2215"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now?

**Author's Note:**

> The story as been reworked on! This is the NEW VERSION OF THE STORY (07/04/2014)  
> No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> A/N: A was looking forward to right a story 'bout Miss Fisher mysteries, because I just love the show and was hoping that people would like it. I hope some do though even if I made stupid mistakes, but I promise I do my best. Thanks to those who will review. The story has been modified a little from the initial version.
> 
> Thanks to Essie Davis, Nathan Page and all the entire cast and crew of the show to make it such a delight to watch.

 

Phryne Fisher was sitting in her living room, that night remembering her last birthday party, it had been a very good one, even though she had almost died — they had found Jane back alive and Murdoch Foyle was back in prison. He would finally hang for what he'd done. The only minor point was that she couldn't celebrate her birthday with her little sister Janey. What she had been able to do though was grief properly for her.

Janey would finally rest in peace, reunited with the ones who loved her in the family vault. Phryne could now, turn the page, but could she really? Now that she knew the truth? She was still alive because had been drunk and mess up with the date the days she was born. That she should have been the one dying instead of her sister? That's a question Miss Fisher was unable to answer, all she knew was that she had to live a her fully, the way she had always done it in memory of her sister, like Jack had said she should.

Phryne felt sad, and her head was still crying the loss of Janey. It was unfair, life was unfair: she'd helped so much people already families who were victims of losses because there and been a killing, she did everything she could with the help of DI Robinson to bring them answers, but she had been unable to do so for herself. She hadn't been able to find some answers and peace for herself up until now.

She wouldn't say so, but Phryne had been grateful for Jack's presence when they'd found the place where Foyle had buried her sister.

The man was becoming a very important part of her life, he was around more often when a case was over, they talked to each other about everything and nothing and she loved those moments.

Unfortunately, DI Robinson was married, even thought, his wife and him weren't together anymore like a married couple should be, they were still legally married. Phryne sighed heavily.

Since when did she care about those things? Phryne wondered, after all she'd been through the war... all of these events had thought her not to waste time in life. Life is so short...

Playing with Jack had always been one of her favorite games almost from the start, he seemed always so reserved, so descent that she couldn't help herself and try and shaking it all up, liked flirting with him, pushing him to his limits, just to see how far he would go. Lately though, Miss Fisher had the impression that things were different, things were changing. Jack seemed to teasing her more. She wondered what had happened.

Her thoughts slowly drifted to the kiss they'd shared during the case Birmingham. Cec and Bert's friend who had been ran over. At first Jack thought of an accident, but the investigation showed him otherwise, the poor fellow had been killed afterwards a painting had been stolen, one of her favorites, Pierre Sarcelle's last painting, she had been lucky then as she tried to stop the burglar that she was left only with a few bruises.

After sometime, she had managed to put the dots together and realized at the killing or Birmingham, the burglary and the murder on one of her friend and artist Pierre Sarcelle, were all linked, and she knew then who had perpetrated all of it: René DuBois. She wanted to frame him, more than anything so with the help of Jack, Cec, Bert and Hector Chambers a fairly well known bookmaker they set out a trap. But for some reason, she'd been extremely nervous, she'd been afraid of seeing DuBois again even she would have admitted to anyone had the time. Jack Robinson must have felt it thought because he kissed her.

Telling her afterwards that the kiss had been to protect her and prevent her from doing stupid. She had smiled at him then saying nothing. But her body was still slightly trembling and her lips were still burning from Jack's kiss.

A smiled caressed her lips at the thought.

_If only he could be here with me right now..._

**000**

Phryne was a little startled at the sound of the doorbell Mr. Butler announced her Jack Robinson was there to see her. A smile found its way to her lips again. Mr. Butler smiled to himself as he saw the light in Phryne's eyes the moment he'd announced the name of the visitor.

Her smile brightened even more when she saw him. The expression on his face was very similar to hers.

"Jack."

"Phryne."

Neither one of them saw him, too preoccupied, as they were, by one another, but Mr. Butler smiled knowingly. Maybe now something good would finally come out of all the sadness they had endured the last few weeks. He sincerely hoped it for them, Miss Phryne Fisher deserved to be with someone who loved her, someone good for her, and Jack Robinson, he was sure was, the right man for her.

Just like he had watched the feelings grow between Hugh Collins and Dorothy Williams. He was about to tell her that if she needed anything all she had to do was call, but he decided against it, Miss Fisher wouldn't have heard it anyway.

**000**

"Mister Butler could you bring us some..."

Phryne Fisher didn't have to finish her sentence because Tobias Bulter appeared with two glasses of wine. That man's a real psychic.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

Phryne watched him leave, and then turned her attention back to Jack, what she saw in his eyes then, surprised her, there was a light in them, she had never seen before, a light, she knew full well, though, but that she thought she would never seen in the inspector's eyes. His eyes were telling her so much, she felt her heart beating faster in her chest. She felt a knot form in her throat.

"Phryne, I..."

"Sssh," She told him and place her index finger gently on his lips over the table. Phryne saw the inspector close his eyes at the touch and smiled softly.

When Jack, opened his eyes again, he smiled at her as well.

"I know." She whispered.

Why was it that he wasn't really surprised at hearing her telling him that she knew was it was about to say to her.

"What do we do now?" He murmured.

Phryne slowly stood up, withdrawing her index finger from his lips softly. Her eyes locked on his as she walked over to him slowly, reaching out her hand, he placed his bigger one in hers.

"Help me celebrate my birthday, Jack." She said in a whisper.

The inspector nodded his head slowly before leaning in a little closer to her and brushing his nose with hers, he whispered...

"I lied, I... I didn't only kiss you to protect you, right before DuBois tried to escape."

"I know." Phryne whispered back, leaning in a little closer to press her lips against his. "I'll wait for you, Jack.'

One of Jack's hand came to rest on her hip while the other placed itself in the small of her back he told her softy then, "You don't have to, Miss Fisher, I'm divorced."

Phryne pulled back just enough to be able to look at his eyes, searching them just to be certain that she was interpreting his words right. Jack saw the silent question in her eyes and smiled and decided to go for the truth. "No, it's not because of you, my marriage wasn't working anymore for a long time, though I have to admit..." he smiled then.

"Jack!" She slapped him playfully in the chest.

His face grew serious again then, and to color of his eyes took a shaper and deeper shade.

"I love you, Phryne."

She gasped at his words, and place her right hand flat against his chest while the other curled around his neck, and kissed him, fully, deeply and without reservation. The kiss felt right, so right it made them forget their surroundings. When they finally broke apart breathing heavily, they rested their foreheads together.

"I won't ask anything of you, Phryne. No commitment, I promise.

Phryne silenced him with another kiss. "I love you, too, Inspector Robison."

Jack smiled at her, then he told her... "Didn't asked me to help you celebrate your birthday?"

"Yes," she laughed dragging him to the living room where all her friends were dancing and celebrating.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!  
> My apologies for the grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
